A multitude of approaches have been taken to join electrical conductors to terminal connectors. In order to construct a typical male pin terminal connector, the insulation must be removed from a portion of the conductor to permit contact between the metallic wire barrel of the connector and the uninsulated portion of the conductor. Joinder of the connector and conductor is accomplished by externally applied mechanically deforming forces to make a mechanical and electrical coupling between the conductor and connector. Another method of constructing a male pin terminal connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,110. However, although the above techniques may be satisfactory for some purposes, the strength of such connectors has been noted to be unreliable in some applications. Accordingly, there is a need for a male pin terminal connector having reliable and improved strength, yet is inexpensive and easy to manufacture.